creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HumboldtLycanthrope/Archive 4
New Tobit Story Hey, My latest Tobit story is posted and ready to go. Tobit: From Love Comes Damnation. Please check it out. Banningk1979 (talk) 18:51, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Chat Room D Hey there Humboldt! I realise you've read most of my stories, and I can't really ask you to do anything more for me than you already have done (which is read and enjoy my stories) but if you could check out one I'm pretty proud of that you haven't read I would be so grateful. The link is here, and if you could check it out for me that'd be awesome! So thrilled to have a great writer like you review and critique my work! Natalo (talk) 10:41, April 9, 2015 (UTC) New Message--Need Advice On Redone Prologue of Story http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:451220 How should I make this beginning shorter and would it be better to just open the story with a short folklore prologue establishing this particular culture and mythology, as well describing the creation of the particular world and its animals. --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 01:24, April 16, 2015 (UTC) RE--Need Advice On Redone Prologue of Story It's been a wonderful spring so far although I had to work a lot in my mom's garden. I already put up the redid version of this prologue on the wiki so you might want to leave a comment there> The Last Day of October --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 04:39, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: I have not seen the new Irvine book, but I'll definitely be looking in to it now (thanks for bringing it to my attention). As for your story, I already left some pretty in-depth feedback ; ) But yeah, I'll give a read soon. I'm intrigued to see how you managed to squeeze a 120 Days reference in there. Does that mean you read de Sade's magnum opus? If so, how many showers did it take before you felt clean again? Hope all is well. Jay Ten (talk) 23:26, April 29, 2015 (UTC) My pleasure I'll read it tonight and leave you some feedback. And while I have you here, could you also check out my latest Tobit installment, Tobit: The Grim Sorority of Tabitha Shaw? Thanks in advance, Banningk1979 (talk) 23:41, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Right back atcha my friend I'll be sure to read it as soon as I can. I read a little and it is already very promising. And if the "rape page" thing is referring to that message I put on my talk page, it was initially there because I posted two pictures of Koromo alongside it, and the face she had on was very rape-y :P The pictures got deleted when I was presumably inactive so I removed it 'cuz it looked weird then. --Sumus here muerte, nostra sanctos deus (talk) 23:56, April 29, 2015 (UTC) RE: Creepypasta for Kids Wiki Oh, no problem. It's the least I can do. I'll be sure to take a look at the new story as soon as I can (probably ~9 hours from now, sorry), but I'm sure it'll be exceptional. Good to hear from you :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 05:49, April 30, 2015 (UTC) RE: Review Request Hi to you too. I'm so glad you wrote a werewolf story, I don't see them often. I have to say though, it will take me some time to read and review it. I'm very busy until the 10th of May, so it may take a while. Sorry. But anyway, looking forward to reading it. MrDupin (talk) 07:50, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Good day, old chap I'll take a look at it (I haven't yet outside of finding out that the story is NSFW, which makes me think the story involves pedophilia) soon. And someone did start a bit of a Wiki for Riffs, but only has two there, both his. And I already have a website for my Riffs, which I update on a daily basis (or try to, anyway) The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 10:58, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Story and skype Hey, just wanted to let you know that I requested you on skype and I've also posted a story in the form of an interview and I wanted to hear your opinion on it, so if you would read Shower Curtainshttp://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Shower_Curtains I'd love to hear from you! Supersatan25 (talk) 00:09, May 2, 2015 (UTC) RE; The Gym Teacher Lately I've been caught up in a lot of family obligations, so it maybe awhile before I get to read this new story of yours, my apologies. But I will let you know what I think eventually. SnakeTongue (talk) 20:15, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Posted A Bit of A Review So I posted my thoughts on "The Gym Teacher." Also, I was very wrong about my initial prediction. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 21:47, May 3, 2015 (UTC) A Question I've recently taken up reviewing Creepypasta stories. Usually bad to decent ones, but I'd like to break away from that and review all types of stories, like good ones. Which I'm wondering if you'd be cool with me reviewing "Clown Dogs." If you're curious about the reviews I have so far, here's a link: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dorkpool/Dork_Report The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 21:43, May 4, 2015 (UTC) The Gym Teacher Review/Pay the price Hello Humbolt! Glad to say that I finally read your story, the Gym Teacher, and I left my opinions on it in the comments section. Now that my family obligations are over and done with, I am capable of returning to the wikia and further wasting away my days. Much like you, I have a story that is to come out one of these days (its sort of a legnthy story) and I would love it if you could leave some feedback once I'm done and have it posted. Thanks! SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 22:15, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Re:view Alrighty. You do realize that I'm going to make so many jokes based on the genius thing, right? The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 19:55, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Mon Hey buddy. I'm going to read your story as soon as I get back from dinner (hopefully my meal won't be lost). Review will come soon. Cheers. --Sumus here muerte, nostra sanctos deus (talk) 20:09, May 6, 2015 (UTC) The Gym Teacher/Review Hey Humbolt! I was wondering if you could review my pasta, Little Red. I'm to the part were Danny finds out Kirby is the killer on The Gym Teacher, and am loving it so far, one thing though; In paragraph three: it says she's blonde, but then it says her hair is black. That's a problem. I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 20:20, May 6, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords :I spelled it right, but LOL keeps deleted it, even after I got ShawnHowellsCP give it a 6.8/10, and he never left a "Story Deletion" message on my page so I don't know what's going on... Anyway, in the first description, it says "that beautiful blonde girl", but then when you go in depth, it says "that black mound of hair". Maybe it's just for me. I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 22:22, May 6, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords RE: POTM Nom I assume you mean for The Long List? No problem, it deserved it. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 20:37, May 6, 2015 (UTC) sorry the list was a great story Re^2: Genius You did? Well, thank you. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 13:39, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I'm back! Hi, Humboldt. I did not see your message before yesterday, hence why I had not commented yet. I beg my pardon for that. Anyway, I read your story and wrote my opinion of it. Well done! Sincerely, Atonal Anthem 13:06, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Ok, and yep! I'll tell you! I just need to fix two things, then the admins are fine with it! I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 20:05, May 8, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Re: That's news to me. Then again this isn't the only site for creepy pastas, he could go to creepypasta.com (although, that site is a lot less active than it used to be), but I hope he does come poking around here. Chances are that he'll be focusing on more popular stories Slenderman, JtK (I cried a little there), and Dead Bart. I hope he'll instead go for some of the later stories that we've come up with that (in my own pompous opinion) are a bit more entertaining/better quality. Thanks for the heads-up. I remember one user tried to contact Clive Barker to see if he'd give a brief email interview for the Writer's lounge, and then this asshole tried to contact Stephen King with five-ten questions to ask/answer for the WL. Good times... EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:26, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Contest! The contest is live here! Woo Hoo! I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 17:34, May 9, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords :I gave you your subject! Good luck! I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 18:04, May 9, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords New Top 10 list... Hello Humbolt! I noticed you really seemed to enjoy it the last time I did a top 10 list (or rather top 25) pertaining to horror films, so I just thought you might want to check out my newest post. Thanks! SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 18:50, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Review I finished up the review. If you give me your email, I'll send it to you so that you can tell me what you think. (Is it too spoilery, does a joke not work, did I not call you "genius" enough, etc.) The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 23:25, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Remail I don't have that conversation anymore. Can send it via Skype again? The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 20:46, May 10, 2015 (UTC) adding new message RE: Finally got to your story Thanks, dude --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 01:40, May 11, 2015 (UTC) RE I read your story The Gym Teacher. It's pretty cringe-worthy. I think you succeeded with the ultimate NSFW part. Anything involving a kid using a surveillance camera to watch dead body, combined with necrophilia and cannibalism is pretty ick. I got the second sequel chapter of The Last Day of October finished > The Last Day of October--Bookstore Horror --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 15:51, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Just In Case you didn't notice, your subject is up on the contest blog. Good luck! I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 03:37, May 11, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords :Good, cause you got tough competition from Banningk. He got a score of 79/100! I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 03:50, May 11, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords :I put that up when Jay suggested it. It is a good pasta, but I removed it because you asked. I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 04:00, May 11, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords ::I enjoyed it, the original baby-napping villain weaved in with the modern twist of being a dealer, anlong with a new reason to steal babies. While being sort of gruesome in some ways, it was still a great story. I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 04:18, May 11, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords My fairy tale Hey bro, Just submitted my story for Crazy's contest. Since your last one was such a massive hit, I would love to get your thoughts on mine! Beauty and The Beast Banningk1979 (talk) 04:53, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the comments Best of luck in the contest, this is my first time doing one, so, we'll see how well I stack up. I'll check your entry out and leave you some feedback as well. And dude, The Rump was awesome, sure, it was disturbing, but that was pretty much the idea, so, mission accomplished on that note. Take pride in the fact that they pretty much used it as an example of what a Fairy Tale pasta should look like. If you get a chance, I still would love some feedback from you on my couple of Tobit stories. Not sure if you got around to reading them yet. Best, Banningk1979 (talk) 18:47, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Tobit Series Order On my profile page I have them all listed in order, but I'll give it to you right here. Now, couting the two stories that preceded the Tobit Saga, the whole thing so far looks like this, The Demon Tobit of Delphia For Love and Hot Chocolate Tobit: The Bleeding Sky Tobit: Blood and Obligations Tobit: From Love Comes Damnation Tobit: The Grim Sorority of Tabitha Shaw The 5th installment is in the works, as I am about 5000 words into it, so, around halfway done maybe. Enjoy, and thanks for reading! Banningk1979 (talk) 19:33, May 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: Story I will surely check it out. It may take some time though, I have a few things to take care of first. As for the beach, well, I'm afraid it is still pretty cold for some reason so I wasn't able to go. I can't wait for the weather to get a bit hotter so I can properly enjoy it. MrDupin (talk) 20:05, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: Emp Stomps the metaphorical hat into the ground I think you're mistaking my 'army of fangirls' for people with pitchforks and torches. All jokes aside, I'll try to sit-down and give it a read tonight or tomorrow. Unfortunately I've fallen behind in my writing so I'm trying to get that started again, but I'll try to read Nightingale soon. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:06, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Why did you do that... Yeah, I was trying to fix the edit before, where the paragraphs got clumped together. Didn't mean to do that. SoPretentiousTalk· 03:44, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Admin I hardly think an error like that makes a writer look foolish. (Otherwise my stories are just a sequence of comical pratfalls into bad grammar.) Especially when writing longer stories. I altered my comment, to remove that mention although I sincerely doubt someone would be splitting hairs over it if they noticed it. Best of luck in the entry. Keep your eyes to the ground for Koromo and my contest in a week or so. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:46, May 16, 2015 (UTC) :As I mentioned before, I try to be in the loop with these sort of things and fast to respond. Have a good one, I'm turning in for the night. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:50, May 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: Wotcher, mate! Thanks for letting me know, man, I'll read it now. You know I always love to see new stories from you :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 05:28, May 16, 2015 (UTC) "Clown Dogs" Review Up Here's a link to said review: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dorkpool/Dork_Report#.22Clown_Dogs.22 Enjoy! The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 17:09, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sounds good. I'll definitely give it a read soon. It'll be hard to top your last one. I haven't gotten a copy of his new book yet, but I'm sure it's something I'll want to get around to. Let me know if you like it. Jay Ten (talk) 01:21, May 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: Blogs I'm glad your story's winning. Before we reset the polls, The Plush Cat was first, with Hospital Food in second place, but The Long List deserves it a lot more than either of them. With regards to the scandal, I'm just glad Emp caught it before we got too far into the voting to do anything about it. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:38, May 17, 2015 (UTC) New Tobit Chapter for review please Hey, I finished my next chapter in the Tobit series and would love some feedback for Tobit: Theory of Two. Thanks, Banningk1979 (talk) 23:07, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Hey Humboldt, I run a creepypasta reading page on YouTube. I thought your story was great, read it on my page, and was curious if you'd be willing to feature the video at the bottom of your story text. Thanks! HERE's the LINK - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1oPjtgKjOXw - Joel _Let's Read!_ :Just a heads up, he was asking if he could put the video at the bottom of your story. I noticed you didn't answer that question in your reply. :Jay Ten (talk) 03:01, May 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Unless you were planning on adding it yourself. If you need help or want me to do it, just let me know. ::Jay Ten (talk) 03:06, May 19, 2015 (UTC) ::The telescreens miss nothing. But yeah, I understand; it's totally up to you. If you do decide you want it on there, just let me or someone know if you need help. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 03:26, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: I certainly will take a look at "Nightingale," as my time here is short, so it may be some time before I (hopefully) leave a review. R*I*S*I*N*G*F*U*S*I*O*N 21:45, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Re:Noticed Comment I've actually read He Was a New Man the other night when I left you that comment about having to read more of your stories. I liked it and it's the first Creepypasta that made me feel disgust (not the right word, but squeamish isn't right either). Eye and brain stuff bothers me. I can stand gore, heck I enjoy the Saw movies and have watched the first 2 Hostel movies just fine, but brain and eye stuff... ew (granted Saw had some of that). I'll check out Rumpelstiltskin tonight, I'm curious as to how a fairy-tale pasta would work. Don't give up writing, you're really talented. Doom Vroom (talk) 03:56, May 21, 2015 (UTC) How humBOLDt of you to try to start a pun war with me Two can play this game. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:23, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :Look at you, strutting around like you're cock of the walk because you know a few avian puns, birds of a feather I guess. This back-and-forth is like poultry in motion. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:24, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ::These egg puns are going to make me 'crack'. As for my euthanasia story, it was certainly ruff and a dog-gone shame. I hope the chickens are not feeling too 'peckish'. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:10, May 23, 2015 (UTC) :::Only to later find out the pun-dulum is blunted. (much like my wit.) Speaking of Emp making an ass of himself and being the 'butt' of jokes, Koromo and my contest has gone live. RE: Puns I'd almost forgotten about that, you just had to go and remind me. I'll take a look through the story when I get an opportunity, thanks for letting me know. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:18, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :I have reverted my edit. Sorry about that. I was only changing it because on tablets it looks kinda unwieldy, but I can understand that you wanted a clear separation between that and the content. I have moved the image to the centre of the page (instead of leaving it floating on the right), but I'll happily revert that as well if you would like. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:35, May 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: New story I will gladly check it out, probably next week I will have a review up. I really do believe that Nightingale would be a great novel. And all the ideas you mentioned are mouth-watering and I'm sure you would be able to pull it off. MrDupin (talk) 17:50, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey! Loved your story you posted today for the song contest! Would you mind checking out my story Old Before I Die for CrazyWords' fairy tale contest? Your opinion of my work is greatly appreciated! ~ Avenging Angel (talk) 21:16, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: No problem. I left a comment. The story was stellar. Jay Ten (talk) 01:00, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Request For Critique The Last Day of October--Bookstore Horror, new add I would very much like some advice on this new addition. Mostly whether or not it adds enough scariness to the work already written --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 06:10, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: It's likely because you're hitting enter instead of clicking "OK" when you're prompted to add a title. Here is a blog that Tom made about the issue. If you still have issues, let me know. Jay Ten (talk) 17:08, May 29, 2015 (UTC) :It could also be an issue similar to one I've been having when I'm on my iPad. May I ask, what device are you using? | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:01, May 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Try going to the Monobook version of the create blog page and doing it through that. Couple of warnings, first, it will look very different, but you will (probably) still recognise a lot of the buttons. Second, the preview and show changes buttons will break it, so just submit it, don't try and preview. ::If all else fails, you can create a subpage in your userspace (i.e: User:HumboldtLycanthrope/Blog) and I'll move it into a blog for you. :: | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:12, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Check This Out! Check this out! Thanks for writing! Da Dancing Mudkipper Says: So you think you can dance!? (CrazyWords) 20:49, May 31, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords PotM Congratulations on winning pasta of the month. Tell your wife you deserve a new flea collar. Jay Ten (talk) 00:29, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Congrats *looks at Jay Ten's post and laughs* Congrats on a victory well earned! Let's see if you can do it again in the contest :P Your writing is always top notch and I am looking forward to your next work :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 00:54, June 1, 2015 (UTC) :Me too. The community regulars are all really nice :) This site has done wonders for my writing, hopefully it continues to improve. I'm going to celebrate your win by reading The Gym Teacher tonight. I've been meaning to read it for a while, but now just seems like the most appropriate time. Keep up the good work! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 01:12, June 1, 2015 (UTC) RE: Ah well. The best pasta won. I don't have any hard feelings towards you about it. Hope you're well, and congrats on the win! | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 08:03, June 1, 2015 (UTC) RE: Skype Don't mention it Humboldt. It deserved the nomination, it was the least I could do. I don't have Skype, but I will get it in the next few days. I'll let you know of my username soon. MrDupin (talk) 09:11, June 1, 2015 (UTC) :Well, compared to your other pastas this is a kid's story, but still it is pretty NSFW. :Also, thanks. I appreciate the support. MrDupin (talk) 13:34, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. Maybe I'm missing the point (I've never read Ulysses), but I don't see how the word "no" on its own constitutes a horror story. Would it be possible for you to explain it? | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:05, June 1, 2015 (UTC) :I did speak to both Emp and Jay after I first deleted it (over Skype, not on the wiki) and they both said they agreed with the deletion decision. Stories should be more than one word, and readers should be able to understand them without getting references. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:15, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hiya, Grim Alright, I will add it to the list. I've done multiple reviews already that I'm going to be uploading soon. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 20:35, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: Reading Rainbow! You should really read his love letters to his wife. Heart-melting stuff there. Koromo has a link for it if you wanna check it out and get the cockles (future pun?) of your heart warmed. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:20, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :What can I say? I love word play, that's not a crime. Oh... it is? Well, I guess I'm going away for a couple of years. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:32, June 2, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure it's a mandate that all admins (and other people who are cock(s)-of-the-walk) use as much word play and puns as possible in everyday conversation. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:46, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Nah, just went off half-cocked and ran outta puns. Also replacing words with "cock" doesn't necessarily count as wordplay. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:40, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: A Rock Musician? Yes, it's a talent of mine. I started playing drums when I was 10 or 11 and picked up bass and guitar when I was a teenager. My father was once a professional drummer and I learned a lot from him. I do have a YouTube channel, actually. Back when I had the time, I recorded a few drum/bass/guitar covers of various songs I liked and uploaded them: https://www.youtube.com/user/TitleOfRecord86 The sound quality is not very good in these videos, fyi. They would be much better otherwise. Hopefully you can hear what's going on. RomanRage (talk) 14:43, June 2, 2015 (UTC) In Torment Series Hello, Humboldt. I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you could take a look at the sequel to In Torment in the Writer's Workshop? It's fairly large, but even some insight on a single paragraph would help a great deal. You also said last time that you and Banningk went easy on the story, and I would rather have this story picked completely bone dry so that I could improve it (still in version 1). Even if it gets to the point that someone would say it came acrossed as insulting, I'd want to know it. Thank you for reading this message. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:467228 ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 17:28, June 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: Skype Yep, I have Skype, my username is under.scorre, feel free to add me. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 20:04, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Humboldt Thanks for your feedback on 'I Need to do Something Very Quickly' But did you understand the twist at the end? [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 17:18, June 3, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 New Story Hey haven't been on in a while but now that I'm on I decided to ask you if you've read my latest spaghetti, We All Wear Masks. It's a more, I guess, realistic story than the ones I've done before but I hope you enjoy! Supersatan25 (talk) 20:33, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Twist Alright, you basically got it. The wife said he could leave. But there is a red flame. So she is lying and he cannot leave for some reason (you guessed it). Thus this is the fateful time of decision which may or may not save his life, that the old man had predicted six years ago. [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 21:36, June 3, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 Okey, just making sure. Also, I wanted to take the time to say that I've been your fan for a long time. Your stories are great, especially the one currently listed for potm and the one for the song competition, about the goths fucking. I also entered the competition, and I think yours is definitely one of the best. I'd like to read more of yours soon so never stop writing! [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 21:51, June 3, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 Yo, i think my parents have been replaced is in writers workshop and is in a whole new fashion of creepy.--Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 00:49, June 5, 2015 (UTC)